The notorious story of the brothers Winchester
by BeyondBelieving
Summary: The Winchester brothers, two noble brothers saving the middle ages from the supernatural.


**The notorious story of the brothers Winchester**

___Prologue_

"Father, who's that?" Sam twirled his hands together and watched around the corner of the doorway. As he watched his father, sword forward, no fear in his eyes, just a harsh expression. Sam quickly moved his hand to the hilt in which his silver dagger was hidden. He always had to keep the dagger with him, he promised his father, even when he was asleep. Underneath his shirt, hidden so no one would see it. Sam never understood. He knew dangerous people were wondering around, but inside the castle walls he was safe. His brother, Dean used to tell him stories about the knights who protected them, their father who helped. And that was the reason for all his travelling. But over the year Sam figured he didn't went with the knights as Dean told. Every time the knights came back, father wasn't with them. A week or so later he arrived back home, telling Sam he had some business to attend to.  
>"Sam get out of here, warn Dean and get yourselves into the castle walls." He didn't turn his head as he raised his voice. He just kept looking to the guy who now seemed to get his eye on Sam.<br>"GO SAM!" Sam took another look at the guy who stood before his father. He was scared; the man freaked him out and didn't look like any of the other knights inside the castle. His cape was black and a big classic hat with a white feather covered his eyes.  
>"NOW!" Sam took one final look and ran away, towards the dungeon. These were placed outside the castle walls, there had to be at least five guards there. But it wouldn't be that bad compared to the man his father had to stand up to. Whatever he might be, it couldn't be any good.<br>Dean was in there, Sam didn't count how many times he got in trouble but this time, he was caught fooling around with the Duke's daughter. And as a normal civilian it was not aloud to even talk to her. She had to stay in her room, wait for the Duke to pick her husband. Learn manors, fit dresses and official stuff like that. Her name was Joanna, or as Dean liked to call her, Jo. Rumours told she was one of the most beautiful girl in town. As no one ever saw her, rumours got around quite fast. But Dean always seemed to find a way to get what he wanted. Once a year Joanna left the castle for a visit at the King's house. Dean found a way to sneak in to her carriage and after that they became some sort of friends. After all the years inside, Dean thought she could use some fun. She asked Dean to learn her sword fighting, archery and even hunting animals. As the son of the blacksmith, which was actually a lie. Dean knew all about this. Joanna sneaked out every night to meet up with Dean. He told Sam everything but he had to promise he wouldn't tell father. And so Sam kept the secret for more then a year now. As father was travelling across the country it wasn't that hard to keep it. But today Dean ended up in the dungeons, running around the castle walls, acting suspicious. And that was not the only trouble. Dean had a sword and most of the 14-year-old boys weren't aloud to have such weapons. Sam ran towards the stairs where a though, black bearded man was staring his way. Sam stopped and looked up, the helmet he was wearing frightened him.  
>"What is your business here?" His low voice scared Sam even more.<p>

"I'm here to visit my brother." With his hands behind his back he tried to smile to the man.  
>"Well go on." The man motioned him forward while his eyes followed Sam until he walked around the corner. He started running again, he knew there would be more guards but as he already came in, they wouldn't be a problem. Sam came to a stop when he saw Dean's cell, he was talking to a guy who had obviously been here way longer.<br>"Sammy? What are you doing here?" Dean got on his feet, the guard looked suspicious as Sam lowered his voice.  
>"We need to get you out of here, father is in trouble." The guy next to Dean seemed way to interest in what Sam had to say. Dean gave him one of his "turn round or I'll smack you in the face" looks, which didn't seem to help.<br>"If you're able to get my sword, which is with that guy. It would be easy."

"And how am I supposed to that?"  
>"Maybe one of your puppy eyes are able to help?" Sam twisted his eyes and knew they had to hurry. He grabbed the dagger out of the hilt as silent and secret as possible, the guards eyes still in the back of his head. Sam moved closer to the bars and handed it to Dean.<br>"Back off, young man!" The guard stamped towards Sam and grabbed his left arm.  
>"I'm sorry, sir." Sam tried to wring his arm, but it didn't seem to work out.<p>

"I think it's time for you to leave." The guard pulled Sam, still watching Dean out of the room and walked him upstairs. As this was all part of the plan Sam tried to release his arm, he stumbled when the guard threw him on the ground.  
>"And now of with you, boy." He mumbled something what sounded a lot like "kids" to his colleague. He always made up stories with Dean about escapes like this. How all the brave and innocent men got their revenge and found a way to get out. Sam hurried to the edge of the wood where Dean and he normally used to meet. Out of breath he sat down to get a little rest, nervous about what will happen if they were to late. What if he killed father?<br>In the distance a figure came running his way, it had to be Dean. Another sound seemed to come closer, some cracking and heavy footsteps got Sam's notice.  
>"Come on Dean." As he didn't have his dagger with him the scared feeling became worse. A black hat came into his sight. Sam took a few steps back when he heard Dean.<br>"Sammy! Run!" Sam kept on staring; there was something seriously wrong with this guy.  
>"SAM! MOVE!" Dean seemed to get closer, iron and screaming man were right behind him. They had noticed him and if he didn't got away fast, big trouble was coming his way. The black-headed guy as well for the guards came closer, the moment Sam realised he had to run the man looked up. His eyes as black as the sky, no lits, scars all over his face.<br>"Holy…" Sam felt a hand on his arm as he got taken away.  
>"SAM, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"<p> 


End file.
